


Conflicted

by Gravytrain101



Series: The Big Question [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Curious Steve, Danny Cries, Discussion about marriage, Fluff, M/M, Steve is Understand, Worried Danny, steve is really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve has been thinking about his and Danny’s relationship. He’s considering taking it to the next level but he’s never asked Danny about his opinion on marriage. He finally asked just to see what he’d say but he never expected to hear a response filled with so much worry and distress.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Big Question [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625236
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a while. I had this idea and thought it was okay enough to post. I think it falls a bit short in the middle but I decided to post it anyway. Please read and enjoy!

Steve’s POV:  
I love when Danny and I can just sit on the couch and enjoy our afternoon. I’m sitting with him next to me all cuddled up on my side. I run my fingers through his hair as he rests his head on my shoulder as we watch TV. It’s a simple thing but I love it. 

I love Danny so much. I love our relationship but I want more. I want to marry him but I don’t know what he’ll say. Is he going to say yes or is he going to say no and run? I have no idea because we’ve never talked about marriage before. 

“Steve,” Danny said, “Steve!” 

“What?” I asked as I turned to him. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, “You look worried.” 

“I’m just thinking about something,” I vaguely said. 

“What? Tell me.” he responded. 

“Fine,” I sighed as I turned the TV off, “I was just thinking about our relationship. I was thinking of how much I love it and how much I love you. I was just wondering if you’d ever want to get married?” 

“Oh,” he muttered as he looked down at his hands. 

“What? Do you not want to?” I rushed to say, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“No! I would love to marry you but -” he stopped mid-sentence. 

“But what?” I asked as I took his hand in mine, “Please tell me Danny.” 

“Because. Because I’m scared to get married again. I’m scared that one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone! I’m scared you will do to me what Rachel did to me!” he confessed. 

I just sat there for a minute, not knowing what to say. He looked so scared and helpless as he told me his fears. He had tears in his eyes that looked like they were going to fall any minute. He looked so scared and yet guilty at the same time. 

“Danny,” I said softly, “It’s understandable to have those fears but you know I wouldn’t do that to you right? You know I love you?” 

“I know,” he whispered as he rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, “I just can’t help but think that. I don’t know why my mind goes to the negative but it does. I think about these scenarios that I know will never happen. It gives me so much stress and anxiety that I can’t stop. It gets hard to sleep sometimes or I can’t breathe properly because I’m crying so hard. I can’t help it Steve, I’m sorry.” 

“Daniel,” I said as I took his face in my hands, “You have to tell me these things. They aren’t just your problems anymore, I will help you. Tell me when you can’t sleep. Tell me about what’s giving you panic attacks. Tell me all of it because I am here to help you. Got it? No more hiding things like this.” 

“Okay,” he answered as a few tears fell, “I’m sorry Steve.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” I rushed to say as I hugged him tightly to my chest. 

As soon as he was in my arms he let the tears fall freely. I just sat there with him in my arms as I said, “I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” 

I held him for a few more minutes before he pulled away to wipe his eyes with his shirt. 

“I promise I won’t hide anything like this from you in the future. I was just so scared, I didn’t know how’d you react if I told you.” he told me. 

“You have nothing to be scared of Danno, nothing bad will happen.” I said. 

“I’m going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer honestly. Okay?” he sighed before continuing once I nodded, “Will you promise to love me and be there for me whenever I need you?” 

“Absolutely,” I said, “Anything you need and I’ll be there.” 

“Good. Will you promise to be there for Grace and Charlie? Pick them up from school when I’m busy? Help them with homework? Love them like they’re your own kids?” he asked. 

“I already do Danny and I won’t stop,” I answered. 

He asked me a few more questions that sounded a little stupid to me, but I answered anyway because I knew he needed to hear it. 

After the questions he finally answered mine, “If you stay true to your word and stick to the answers you gave me then I’ll be more than happy to marry you.” 

I didn’t say anything because I was busy planning out how I was going to ask him. I just took his face in my hands and kissed him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written anything in a while so let me know what you guys think! Love it? Hate it? Needs improvement? All feedback is welcomed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
